


Movie Night

by avengergrace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengergrace/pseuds/avengergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons decides on an impromptu movie night. When Simmons begins to feel sleepy, things get a little more cozy between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> One of the works I had originally posted on Tumblr. Hope you all like it :)

Fitzsimmons being adorable in their free time.

Their night came to an end when Jemma couldn’t stop yawning.

"Alright there, Jem. I think that’s enough work for today." Leo suggested.

"What? No…no…I’m not even tired! I could do this all night!" she said as another yawn escaped from her mouth.

Leo gave her a look of “you know you can’t fool me.”

“Fine. I’m tired. But I don’t feel like going to bed.” she crossed her arms.

Leo’s face lit up. He had an idea.

"So, you don’t have to go to bed! Come have a movie night with me in my bunk!" he chirped.

Jemma thought about it. Although she really already knew what her answer was.

"It depends…what will we watch?" she toyed with him.

"Well, I just so happen to have the complete box set of all the Star Wars movies." he raised his eyebrows.

"I’m in." Jemma replied, satisfied.

"Let’s go! You get the popcorn and I’ll set up the DVD player." Leo said on his way out of the lab.

...

Once they were settled comfortably on Leo’s bed, he started the first movie. Both of them sharing popcorn from a large bowl. 

"I bet you won’t even make it to the third movie." Leo teased her. "You’ll probably fall asleep in the popcorn."

"I will not!" she punched his arm playfully. "You’re the one who’s always taking naps in random places."

He grinned and threw a piece of popcorn at her. She responded by pushing him over. They sat there and laughed at each other like young children.

When the empty bowl was placed on the floor, Leo and Jemma ended up sitting very close to each other. Leaning against the wall at the head of Leo’s bed. He couldn’t help but concentrate on how her arm was slightly touching his.

He admired how her face became so invested in the movie, the rest of the world not important. For Leo it was the opposite. He had watched the Star Wars series so many times, he could quote it word for word. But looking at Jemma, he was always surprised at how pretty she was.

About halfway through Attack Of The Clones, Jemma began to relax against Leo. His arm found its way around her waist. He could smell her shampoo. He could feel her chest rising and falling with every breath. He felt the most comfortable like this. With her. 

Just as Leo suspected, before they could even finish the second movie, Jemma had slumped into the bed completely, her eyes closed. He turned the TV off.

It was cold tonight, and they were both still in their normal clothes. Leo noticed Jemma shivering a bit, so he reached for the duvet that was folded at the end of the bed, pulling it over their shoulders. He inched closer, wanting her to feel his warmth. 

Leo smiled to himself as he quietly whispered, “I win.” even though Jemma probably couldn’t hear him. He gently played with her hair, then rested his hand on her hip, leaning into her a little more.

"My Jem." he murmured. "My beautiful and precious gemstone."

He’d always wanted to call her that. Although she was asleep, it still felt nice to actually say it.

"I love you." he breathed, quieter than the wind.

Leo froze as he felt Jemma move slightly. She gave a relaxed exhale.

"I love you, too." she said to him just as quietly.

She turned her body towards him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Their legs becoming tangled together, falling asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.


End file.
